Wybory
Wstęp: Akcja dzieje się tuż po ceremonii, przy Autobusie Wstydu stoi finałowa 5 oraz Chris. Chris: Hejka widzowie! Nadal jesteśmy w Parku Yellowstone. Katie: Czy to znaczy że znowu tu będzie się odbywało wyzwanie?? Chris: Siedź cicho. -,- Poprzednio - wyjechaliśmy w plener, ponieważ w naszej Szkole nie ma prądu. Jazda autobusem była dłuuuuga... Heather: No co ty nie powiesz -,-... Chris: Zamknąć się! Ekhem, w końcu, po DWUDZIESTU OŚMIU godzinach jazdy w końcu dotarliśmy do Parku Yellowstone, gdzie finałową 6 podzieliłem na 3 pary. Każdy miał inną drogą dojść do wyznaczonego przeze mnie punktu. Jako pierwsi (O DZIWO) dotarli Heather i Ezekiel. Jednak to Hedzia była parę sekund wcześniej, więc dostała specjalna nagrodę - to ona miała zdecydować kto odpadnie. :D Jako drudzy przybyli Trent z Noah, a jako ostatnie.....Katie i Courtney któe wyglądały, jakby były w paszczy niedźwiedzia. Katie i Courtney: BO TAK BYŁO! Chris: Yyyy...Heather "pozostawiła przy życiu" Trent'a, Ezekiel'a i Courtney, a Katie i Noah byli zagrożeni. Katie: Ale i tak ten frajer Noah odpadł, hahah! <3 Chris: ...Właśnie...No a co dzisiaj nas czeka? Czy zostaniemy tu, może gdzieś pojedziemy!? Dowiedzcie się oglądając dzisiaj... Totalną Porażkę W Szkole! Intro: W tle leci piosenka Ja Chciałbym Być Sławnym. Kamera wyskakuje z kosza do koszykówki, z tablicy, globusu i z niewiadomego pochodzenia jedzenia na stołówce. Pokazany jest budynek szkoły z napisem Saint-Pier High School, lecz napis odpada i Chris zawiesza nowy, czyli Chris McLean's High School of Total Drama, kiedy go przylepił, uśmiecha się, lecz spada z drabiny przez wózek woźnego, który otwiera drzwi do szkoły. Na wózku przyczepiona jest kamera, więc pokazana jest cała szkoła, bo wózek został rozpędzony. Na początku pokazane są szafki szkolne, później hol główny, i wózek wjeżdża po schodach. Na 1 piętrze, przy schodach Courtney rozmawia ze Scott'em przez video-chat, jednak połączenie pada, Courtney się wkurza, a kamera pokazuje Duncan'a ( który cały czas obok niej stał ) który śmieje się, a ona go uderza w krocze, i złowieszczo się śmieje, a on zwijający się z bólu sturlał się po schodach. Później kamera pokazuje salę gimnastyczną gdzie Izzy zeskakuje z drabinki na drabinkę, później pokazuję Evę podnoszącą sztangi, a później Tylera i Owena na bieżni, lecz Owen jest zbyt zmęczony i upada. Następnie na holu głównym Cody ucieka przed kimś i znika z obiektywu, a następnie za nim biegnie Sierra która go szuka. Później na stołówce Lindsay i Beth trzymające tace i rozmawiają, kiedy Chef wrzuca na tacę Lindsay ohydną breję, ona się skrzywia. Później, przy szafkach Alejandro próbuje rozmawiać z Heather, lecz ją to wkurza i przymyka jego palec w szafce, a kiedy Alejandro go wyjmuje, jest bardzo spuchnięty. Następnie kamera pokazuje Noah w zaciemnionej klasie, chętnego wiedzy, a później, ławkę obok śpiącego Justina i Geoff'a, później salę muzyczną gdzie gra na gitarze Trent, a później Katie i Sadie, które się na niego wpatrują. Później pokazuje Harolda prężącego swoje "muskuły", kamera przechodzi na zawstydzoną tym Leshawnę. Następnie pokazuje DJ'a i Bridgette na lekcji o zwierzętach, którzy są tym wzruszeni, a później kamera przeskakuje na siedzącą obok Gwen, która jest tym zanudzona. Na koniec jest pokazana klasa, do której wbiega zdyszany Ezekiel i siada gdzieś z tyłu, w najgorszej ławce. Na tablicy ktoś pisze Total Drama School, i kamera się oddala a tym kimś okazuje się Chris w przebraniu nauczyciela, trzymający w ręku kredę, i napis Total Drama School napisany na tablicy zmienia się w normalne logo sezonu. Przed Busem: Heather: Ech, ruszymy się wreszcie!? Chris: Czekaj, czekaj droga panno! Heather: Na co... Katie: Gdzie będzie wyzwanie?? Chris: Wyzwanie wyzwaniem, ale najpierw przecież musicie odpocząć, bo w końcujest już noc! ;) Uczestnicy: Ufff... Bus: Wsiedli do busu wraz z Chris'em i usiedli wygodnie na siedzeniach. Chris: No, koniec odpoczynku! Uczestnicy: Że co!? Wszyscy wstali. Chris: Taak, bo wyzwanie będzie odbywało się w...Autobusie Wstydu!! TAM DAM DAAAM. XD Courtney: Błaagaam, jechaliśmy ponad DOBĘ, musieliśmy iść przez ten cholerny park, to teraz czeka nas wyzwanie, i to w autobusie!? Chris: *Busie. Courtney: -,- Trent: Chris, kolo, daruj nam! Chris: Niee, Trencie. Przecież ja wam nigdy nie daruję. Ha. Muahahahaha!!! Wszyscy głośno westchnęli. Chris: Jeśli chcecie dojść do finału, to nie możecie się obijać na wyzwaniach. :P No dobra, a więc zaczynamy zadanie które ma związek z...WYBORAMI NA PRZEWODNICZĄCEGO! Nagle Bus ruszył, a wszyscy wylądowali na ziemi. :) A potem - WYGRANA!!! '''Katie(Pz):' Coś dzisiaj wykombinuję, ale nie zauważyliście, że wszystkich cały czas denerwuję i każdy chce się mnie pozbyć? >:) W końcu jestem ANTAGONISTKĄ!! NARESZCIE WSZYSCY ZOBACZYLI MOJĄ SIŁĘ JEDNOCZEŚNIE NIE DOMYŚLAJĄC SIĘ JAKA JESTEM NA PRAWDĘ!!! ...Przez pół godziny Katia gada jaka jest zła... Katie(Pz): ...BO JESTEM ANTAGONISTKĄ!!!! Katie usiadła koło Ezekiel'a, z tyłu, a Heather, Courtney i Trent z przodu, jednak lekko od siebie oddaleni. Heather(Pz): Hah, Katie tworzy sojusze z Ezekiel'em, jednak specjalnie mnie to nie obchodzi bo i tak dzisiaj wyleci. >:) Katie: 'To co, jakie masz tam plany? :> '''Ezekiel: '''Noo...Zabrałem ze sobą te farby, mam w planie pomalować... '''Katie: '...A plany wywalenia Heather? 'Ezekiel: '...Eee? Jeszcze się zastanowię... 'Katie: '''Jak to!? '''Ezekiel: '''No bo w sumie ty też jesteś zagrożeniem... o.O '''Katie: '''Pff, wiem, ale przecież jestem Twoją sojuszniczką! '''Heather(Pz): '''Pff, sojuszniczką? Bardziej wredną pi*zką.. Ezekiel i tak sobie to niedługo uświadomi... '''Ezekiel: '''No...Muszę sie zająć pracą... '''Katie: '''Grhh! ''Odeszła od niego wkurzona. 'Katie(Pz): '''Dlaczego on mi nie wierzy!? Przecież ja jestem taka wiargodna! '''Trent: '''Nie chcesz coś zrobić z ich sojuszem? '''Heather: '''A po co niby? Przecież i tak mamy przewagę, i ogólnie oni są od nas gorsi fizycznie i psychicznie... '''Courtney: '''Nie ma po co na zapas przejmować się frajerami. ;3 '''Trent: '''No może... '''Trent(Pz): '''Czuję się dziwnie...Zadaje się z Courtney i Heather, które są groźne a przecież ja nigdy taki nie byłem...? Ech, nie czuję się swojo w ich towarzystwie.. Ale z drugiej strony mam zapewniony sojusz z którym dojdę do finałowej 3! Tak, tak muszę o tym myśleć! ''Katie zaczęła pisać na swoim plakacie napisy typu "Zagłosuj na mnie, bo jestem fajna" albo "Zagłosuj na mnie bo pożałujesz!!!11!!!" 'Katie: '''Hehe. '''Katie(Pz): '''Nie będę owijała w bawełnę, i na swojej debacie przedstawię prawdziwą siebie, czyli złą Katię!! '''Courtney(Pz): '''Mam chyba - może właściwie nie "chyba" - najbardziej przekonujące argumenty do tego, żebym została przewodniczącą skzoły. Kiedyś w czwartej klasie wredna Dorothy Dawson... ''5 minut później. '''Courtney(Pz)' '...Jak już dawno wspominałam, byłam też przecież na obozie, i mam obozowe doświadczenie.... Kolejnych 5 minut później... Courtney(Pz): '....Poza tym wiek emeretylany, błagam! ...Uff, no dobra, skończyłam... :] ''Courtney podeszła do Trent'a i Heather. 'Courtney: '''Hejjka, co tam robicie..? '''Heather: '''Yyy, plakaty? ''Wymieniły się wzrokiem. 'Trent: '''Moją taktyką jest jak najlepiej dla "uczniów". '''Courtney: '...No a Twoją, Heather? 'Heather: '-_- Lepiej zajmij się swoją pracą. <:-) Odepchnęła ją lekko, a ta przewróciła oczyma. 'Courtney(Pz): '''Muszę wreszcie wygrać jakieś zadanie! A taktyka Trent'a jest dosyć dobra... ''Tymczasem Ezekiel domalowywał na swoim plakacie uśmieszek. 'Ezekiel(Pz): '''Hahaha, wygram to! :DD ''Zadowolona Heather pisała coś na swoim plakacie. 'Heather(Pz): '''Od początku programu każdy się mnie słucha, to ja wyznaczam trendy, i to ja dzisiaj wygram.. <3 ''Do uczestników przyszedł Chris. 'Chris: '''No, kochani. jest już w pół do pierwszej! Nie jesteście zmęczeni? '''Courtney: '''Ech, i tak jeszcze przed nami dłuuuga droga, więc warto się położyć... ''Rozłożyła się na siedzeniu. 'Heather: '''Ja też chętnie skorzystam. ''Również się położyła. 'Katie: '''Ja tam nie odpuszczę!! '''Chris: '''Na pewno? Czas na leżakowanie, KATIE! ''Zgasił świała w całym busie i odszedł, po czym wszyscy położyli się spać. 'Katie: '''Aaaa! Godzina 2:52, 4 Godzina Jazdy: '' Niczego nie było widać. Kiedy wszyscy spali, Katie wstała i zakradła się do prac Courtney i Heather... 'Katie(Pz): '''Pora coś nabroić. >:) ''...Kiedy nagle Heather się obudziła. 'Heather: '''ZOSTAW TO!! ''Rzuciła się na nią i zaczęły się tłuc...Znowu...Przez co wszyscy się zbudzili. 'Trent: '''Spokojnie!! ''Wraz z Ezekiel'em próbował je powstrzymać, podczas gdy Courtney zezłoszczona stała obok. 'Courtney: '''Erghh! '''Courtney(Pz): '''Czy ta wariatka nie wie, że zaburza właśnie mójs sen!? Ergh, jak ja mam jej dość.! ''W końcu dziewczyny uspokoiły się. 'Heather: '''Wara od naszych prac, gniocie! '''Katie: '-__- 'Heather: '''Chciałaś je zepsuć czy co? I tak byś nie dała rady! ODCZEP SIĘ OD NAS WRESZCIE!!!! ''Katie jak gdyby nigdy nic zadowolona położyła się spać, a Heather, Courtney, Ezekiel i Trent zdębieli. 'Heather(Pz): '''Mam wrażenie, czy... o.O '''Courtney(Pz): '...ona się spełnia w byciu złą... o.O Godzina 6:00, 8 Godzin Jazdy: Oczywiście zmęczeni zawodnicy za długo nie pospali, i ich sen postanowił oczywiście przerwać Chris. -< ... '''Ezekiel: '''Yyyy, aaa, nazywam się Ezekiel. :D ... '''Chris: '''Okej, coś jeszcze? ... '''Ezekiel: '''No...nie, to tyle. :D .... '''Chris: '''Aha...Dziękujemy za debatę..Następna będzie Hedzia! :D '''Heather: '-_- Ezekiel zszedł ze sceny. Debata Heather: "Hedzia" weszła na scenę ze swoim plakatem, na którym było napisane, jak ajest wspaniała. 'Chris: '''Witaj, jak się nazywasz? :-) '''Heather: ':-) Nazywam się Heather. :-) 'Chris: '''A czemu chcesz zostać przewodniczą Szkoły nr.69 im. Chris'a McLean'a?? :-) '''Heather: '''A czemu by nie ja? Ja po prostu wyniosę tę szkołę do góry, i sprawię, że będzie o nas głośno. Nie będzie tak brudno. Ale jednocześnie sprawię, by podniósł się poziom nauczania, żebyśmy mieli jak najlepsze wyniki.:) '''Chris: '...Ale uczniom nie chce się uczyć... :( Heather zrobiła facepalm'a. 'Heather: '''Noo, poza tym jestem...najatrakcyjniejszą dziewczyną w tej szkole, a po comu komu na przewodniczącego jakiś brzydal lub krasnal pseudo-gotka?? '''Chris: '''Noo, taki tok myślenia rozumiem! :D '''Heather: ';) Katia weszła na scenę, i zepchnęła Heather. 'Katie: '''Zjeżdżaj stąd oślico! '''Heather: '''Aaa! '''Katie: '''Teraz moja kolej by pokazać co potrafię! Debata Katie: ''Wyszła na scenę ze swoim plakatem z napisem "JESTEM ZAJE*ISTA!" 'Chris: '''P.. '''Katie: '''BĘDĘ PRZEWODNICZĄCĄ BO JESTEM KU*WA ZŁA I ZAUJEBISTA!! BĘDĘ KRÓLOWĄ BĘDĄ MNIE NIEŚĆ NA RĘKACH TE GIMBUSY JE*ANE!! '''Chris: '''Yyyyyyyyyyyy.................. ... '''Chris: '''Coś jeszcze? '''Katie: '''Yyy...nie.. ''... Zeszła ze sceny. 'Katie: '''Pokazałam co potrafię. ;* '''Chris: '''Trent! Debata Trent'a: ''Trent wyszedł ze swoim ładnym plakatem na scenę. 'Chris: '''Witaj. Przedstaw się, i powiedz, dlaczego chcesz być przewodniczącym. '''Trent: '''Witam. Nazywam się Trent i chcę jak najlepiej dla tej skzoły. Chcę się skupiać na rozwijaniu zajęć muzycznych, oraz wydłużyć przerwy i zmienić jedzenie na Stołówce. Myślę, że jestem idealnym kandydatem do tej roli, ponieważ nie będę przynudzał, i sprawię, że uczniowie będą przychodzili do tej szkoły z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.:) ''Chris i Chef wstali i zaczęli klaskać. 'Chris: '''Nooo, chyba mamy zwycięzcę! :D ''Courtney na niego spojrzała. '''Chris: '''A tak...Jeszcze Courtney.. '''Courtney: Dziękuję. :-) Debata Courtney: Courtney wyszła na scenę, ze swoim wielkim, ładnie ozdobionym plakatem. Chris: 'Witaj. Powiedz jak się nazywasz, i co chcesz zrobić dla naszej szkoły. '''Courtney: '''Witam. Jestem Courtney. A co chcę dla tej szkoły? Chcę jak najlepiej!! Nie będzie w ogóle lekcji - cały czas będą organizowane festyny, dyskoteki, darmowe żarcie na Stołówce, brak nauczycieli, będzie można robić co się chce!! '''Chris: '''Super! :D A będzie dmuchany zamek? *.* '''Courtney: '''Tak! '''Chef: '''A dmuchane zwierzątka? *.* '''Courtney: '''Tak! :D '''Ezekiel: '''A prawdziwe zwierzątka? :D '''Courtney: '''Taak! :D '''Katie: '''A koncert Sabathonu? xDDD *.* '''Courtney: '''Tak!! Będzie wszystko co tylko chcecie! :D ... '''Chris: '''A więc jeśli tak...MAMY PRZEWODNICZĄCĄ SZKOŁY...COOOURTNEY!! Wygrywasz! '''Courtney: '''TAAAAK!!! <333 '''Katie: '''Coooo!? '''Chris: '''Gratulacje! Zosia Samosia pomyślała o uczniach, wreszcie wygrała sobie nietykalność! Ale tym razem macie mało czasu na przemyślenia - idziemy prędko do Kozy, bo wynajem..ekhem, to znaczy kupno tej szkoły jest dosyć drogie, a ja nie chcę płacić za nadminuty. ^^ ''Wszyscy poszli w kierunku Kozy. 'Katie(Pz): '''Jakim cudem ta idiotka wygrała!? To znaczy...TO ZNACZY...ŻE JA ODPADNĘ!?!?!??!?!?!?! '''Chris: '''Aaa, zapomniałbym - Heather, za próbę kradzieży, i wysadzenie prądu w całej szkole dostajesz...DWA dodatkowe głosy na Ceremonii!! ''Heather się zatrzymała. 'Heather: '''CO!? Przecież Noah nie dostał żadnej kary! '''Chris: '''Ale...odpadł! :D '''Heather(Pz): '''Spokojnie Heather, spokojnie. 3 głosy na Katie, 2 na ciebie i dodatkowe 2 na ciebie daje...cztery. Cztery jest większe od trzech. To znaczy..NIE, NIE, NIEE!! Ja przecież nie mogę odpaść!! Nieee, nie tak szybko!! Muszę przecież coś z tym zrobić!! '''Heather: '''Ezekiel!! ''Podbiegła do niego, ale Katie go sobą zasłoniła. 'Katie: '''I tak już go nie przekonasz... Do widzenia, Heather.... ''Weszła z nim do Kozy. 'Heather: '''NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! Ceremonia Eliminacji: '''Chris: '''No. :D Głosujcie! '''Trent(Pz): '''Zastanawia mnie, czemu Courtney nagle zmieniła plan...Przecież w tych wyborach chodziło jej o coś zupełnie innego.. Ech, nie ważne..Głosuję na Katie. Mam nadzieję że Heather nie odpadnie. :/ '''Courtney(Pz): '''WYGRAŁAM WYGRAŁAM!!! :DD Ale Heather jest zagrożona...Ech, obie są wkurzające więc...' '''Katie(Pz): '''HAHAHA, zginesz Hedziu!! >:) '''Heather(Pz): '''Wcale nie odpadnę, wcale nie odpadnę...ERGH!!!!! ODPADNIJ WRESZCIE TY WCIELONA DIABLICO!!! '''Ezekiel(Pz): '''Zrobię to co dobre, i zagłosuje na kogoś, kto zasługuje żeby go tu nie było. Głosuję na... '''Chris: '''No i mam głosy! Ach, już widzę ten wasz stres, pot na waszych czołach! '''Heather: '''Czytaj to, ku*wa! '''Chris: '''Okeeej... *Courtney '''Chris: '''Masz tę swoją nietykalność... ''Dał jej lunchbox. 'Chris: '''Ech.... Co by tu dłużej mówić... *Trent! Oraz.... *....Ezekiel... ''Dał chłopakom lunchbox. Uczestnicy spojrzeli po sobie. '''Chris: '''No więc to jest ten moment! Ta chwila! Któraś z Was wreszcie odpadnie! I nie - żadnej rezygnacji nie toleruję, o nie - ja też mam Was obu dość! Nie będzie dyskwalifikacj jak z Justin'em! Wtedy też omal jedna z Was nie odpadła, ale dzisiaj na pewno się to zdarzy. No więc mamy.... 2 dodatkowe głosy na '''Heather... 1 głos na Heather 1 na Katie.. i jeszcze jeden na...Katie! A OSTATNI, DECYDUJĄCY głos, który uniemożliwi którejś z Wam wygrania całego miliona dolców jest na... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 'Katie i Heather: '''NO MÓW WRESZCIE!!! . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . '''Chris: '...KATIE! ODPADASZ Z PROGRAMU!! 'Katie: '''COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????? PRZECIEŻ TO NIEMOŻLIWE,TY DRANIU GŁOSOWAŁEŚ NA MNIE A TY PIE*DOLONA DWULICOWA DZ*WKO HEATHER JESZCZE POŻAŁUJESZ I TY PIEP*ZONA JEBNICO COURTNEY I TY JE*ANY PEDALE, I TY KU*WA BEZDOMNY!!! '''Wszyscy: '''TAAAAKKK!!! :DDDDDDD '''Katie: '''JAK TO!!! TO NIEMOŻLIWE MUSICIE SPRAWDZIĆ GŁOSY PRZECIEŻ JA JESTEM ZAJEBISTA KU*WA IDIOCI JA TO POWINNAM WYGRAĆ JA WAS WSZYSTKICH ZNISZCZĘ ZOBACZYCIE DOPIERO PRAWDZIWĄ TWARZ ZŁEJ KATII KU*WA PIEPR*ONE DEBILE JA PIE*DOLĘ!!!!!!!!! '''Chris: '''Chef'ie - zrób co trzeba było dawno. ;) ''Zatkał jej buzie i wziął i poszedł z nia na Parking. Parking: ...I wrzucił ją do Autobusu Wstydu. 'Heather: '''Haha, wyrolowana!! Piona Ezekiel! ''Przybili sobie piątke. '''Courtney: '''Nareszcie, tak długo na to wszyscy czekaliśmy!! :') TAAK!!! '''Ezekiel(Pz): '''Zrobiłem to co dobre, bo Katie był już wkurzająca. :D '''Chris: '''Widocznie zabrakło dla Ciebie miejsca w ćwierćfinale! Ale i tak baaaardzo daleko zaszłaś jak na siebie. Pomyśl że spotkasz się z Sadie! Na ile oceniłbyś ten odcinek?? 6 5 4 3 2 1 Cieszysz się z eliminacji Katii? Taak, była denerwująca. >< Czy ja wiem... NIEEE!!! :(( Jak myślisz, kto następny odpadnie? Trent Courtney Ezekiel Heather Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: W Szkole